deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/General Gotthard Heinrici vs. General Nguyễn Ngọc Loan
Gotthard Heinrici: The fanatical Nazi general who led the blitzkreig through France and later charged in to the disastrous invasion of Russia! Nguyễn Ngọc Loan: The brutal South Vietnamese war chief who fought against the Viet Cong... and executed one prisoner in broad daylight! WHO IS DEADLIEST? But wait - this is no ordinary battle. We're here to see what would happen if the well-trained but technologically inferior Nazi troops led by General Gotthard Heinrici squared off against the brutal Vietnamese police force led by General Nguyễn Ngọc Loan. We will delve into the depths of each Warrior's minds, find what made them so great, what they accomplished and where (or if) they lost. Most modern Generals were most prominent in one specific division, so only one division will be showcased in the Modern battles. Armies: General Heinrici led the prominent First German Field Army during his invasion of France. Well-equipped for their time with STG Rifles, Walther P38 Pistols, and the ever-deadly Stick Grenades, they were feared in heir skills and were twice as deadly with their fanatical devotion to their cause. Just because they were outnumbered, outgunned, or outmanuevered, they believed they were superior and would win through divine help if necessary.﻿ General Loan also led a prominent First Infantry Division of the ARVN, or Army of the Republic of Vietnam. They were armed with M14 Rifles and the classic M1911. The ARVN was filled with hatred for the North Vietnamese and Viet Cong and so they were ruthless and cruel in their ways. They would torture on the battlefield and kill with o mercy at all. Tactics General Heinrici employed Hitler's blitzkreig attacks to great effect. The First German Field Army would roar in hard, fast, and leave with utter destruction in their wake. They were trained to stamp out the resistance fully. The men in the army were fierce and well-trained, and that is where they have a significant advantage over Loan and his ARVN First Infantry Divsion. However, Loan's advantage lies in the fact that his men are ruthless, cruel, and tchologically superior. These men are no Viet Cong and are used to fighting the same kind of battles that any Waffen SS member would think twice about before fighting. The First Infantry Division hte all non-supporters and will crush them as fully as possible. Who is the Better General? With the assessment complete, we know understand the powerful armies each man commanded and the genius that led them through victory after victory. But one question must be answered, and that question is: Who would win? General Heinrici General Loan My edge goes to Loan. I must stress, ''THIS IS NOT A REPEAT OF NAZI VS. VIEG CONG! ''The ARVN are just as able to fight a field battle as any German soldier, and it will come down to whose fanatical devotion is stronger. I think Loan's ruthlessness and technological advantage will steer him waaaay ''over Heinrici, regardless of any ''eliteness the Germans may have. They are no Waffen SS either. They are common foot soldiers, and we are looking to see whose general can lead them better, not who beat who on what show. Got it? Good. Category:Blog posts